


Common Ground

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [223]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini prompt: caroline is surprised when her current boyfriend klaus and her ex-boyfriend (tyler or enzo?) actually get along quite well.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [223]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Common Ground

Caroline forced herself to stay at the bar a little longer, leaving them to their animated conversation. She was determined to ignore the confusion it caused in her, until Bonnie suddenly appeared at her side. “Weird, I would have expected them to hate each other.”

Sighing, she turned to watch where her boyfriend was chatting amiably with her high school sweetheart, giving all the dirt behind the scenes of the comic series he illustrated. “Is it bad that I kind of wanted them to?”

Bonnie’s nose scrunched, eyebrows lifted in judgement.

Properly admonished, Caroline rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I want them throwing punches or anything, but a little drama, maybe some posturing for my attention wouldn’t be terrible.” Klaus had pulled out one of the golf pencils he always tucked into a pocket or two, and Tyler eagerly leaned over the napkin set between them. “I should have known the art nerd thing would overpower any macho jealousy.”

“We’re getting old, Caroline.” Bonnie leaned her head on her shoulder, and she wrapped an affectionate arm around her waist. “Mature adults, every one of us. Who has the time for petty grudge matches?”

She was about to point out how very _mature_ her current grudge against a coworker was when Klaus looked up, his eyes meeting hers across the Grill. His soft smile fell, though, as he caught how close she and Bonnie were. Shoulders lifting, she couldn’t help a satisfied smirk at the familiar possessiveness she’d been waiting for. He’d met most of her friends during this trip home for the holidays, but Bonnie had only just arrived and they hadn’t met in person yet - just via video chat. Apparently, seeing her in the flesh and on his girlfriend’s hip was a different experience. “Come on,” she urged her friend forward, her gaze never leaving Klaus’s. “I think I found my entertainment for the night.”


End file.
